the story about us
by Viccan96
Summary: Clary and her friend has a band and this is the story about how they meet and began the band


**So, this a one shot I just thought of and I hope you like it. This is a story that is about how clary and her friends form a band and her way there. The characters may not act like in the book. **

**I don't own any of the characters or songs that I reference to **

**the story about us **

"welcome back to the tonight show with Lilith. I am here with the band mortal instruments." Said the host Lilith. "can you please introduce yourself." She continued. "sure, my name is Clary I am the lead singer and sometimes I play the guitar." I said. "my name is Simon and I play the drums. And on some tracs I also sings" said Simon. "my name is alec I play the electric guitar." Said alec "and I am Jace I play the piano; guitar and I also sing." Said Jace. "You just released a new album called Pandemonium. Why did you choice the name?" Said Lilith. "well it is a throwback to where our fist gig was. Before we were even famous. It was our managers idea to call it that. He thought it might be the perfect name. and when we first heard it, we all liked it." I said. "so, you have been a band for over five years is that correct? But we have only known about you for about two years" said Lilith. "that is correct we started when I was fifteen and clary who is the youngest was only thirteen. But we have known each other since we where kids around five years old." Alec said. "so that would make clary eighteen and alec twenty. what about the rest of you?" said Lilith. "well I am nineteen and Simon over there is eighteen almost nineteen" said Jace "great, so I have to ask. Are anyone of you in a relationship?" said Lilith. "well I am together with alec sister who is also our stylist her name is Isabelle" said Simon. "and I am together with magnus who is one of our managers. The second is actually clays big brother Jonathan." Said alec. "I am single." Said Jace and all the girls in the room screamed. "and so am I." I said but that is a lie in real life me and Jace are dating but magnus and Jonathan said that it would be a better to just say that we are single so we can sell more records. "well it was very nice meeting all of you again. And that was all for tonight I wish you a very good night and I will see you again tomorrow at the same time." Lilith said and finished the show.

You might be wondering how we ended up here on this very big show well I will tell you from the beginning from the fist time we all meet

_I must have been around three years old when we first meet. I remember sitting around by my self just playing with some toys in the park. When this boy come up to me and said. "hey, my name is Simon and I would like to play with you what is your name." "Clary what is on your nose it looks funny." I said pointing to his glasses "I need this too see or at least that is what my mother have told me. I like the colour of your hair. I don't think I have ever seen that colour before on anyone." He said. "thank you I got it from my mommy. She has the same colour only a little darker." I said. "do you want come and meet my friends. They are nice." He said, "sure I just have to ask my mommy." I said and I run back to my mom and said, "mommy I meet this really nice guy can I play with him and his friends." "sure, honey just bring your brother" my mom said and pointed to my brother who was swinging on the swings. I ran back to the boy and said, "we can go I just have to get my big brother Jonathan he is there by the swings." "then let's go." He said. We both ran towards the swings and I said "Jon, mom said that you need to come with me to play with some new friends" "sure, where are they." Jon said after he had stopped swinging. "can you show us where they are Simon" I said. "they are over there by that big tree. Let's go." Simon said and pointed over to the tree where four kids sat. and we started to walk over there. And when we got there Simon said. "hey guys this is my new friend Clary and her big brother Jonathan." "hi, my name is Isabelle and I am three years old and that boy over there is my big brother he is five years old. how old are you?" She said and pointed to the one boy with black hair and almost only black cloths. "I am also three and my big brother is six years old." I said. "hello, my name is magnus and I am also six years old." Said the boy with black hair and a lot of colour on his cloths. "and my name is also Jonathan, but I prefer Jace. I am four years old" said the last boy with blond hair. _

That was the first time of many times that we would hang out under that tree. Me and Simon become best friend with Isabelle close behind. The first time we thought about starting a band I was twelve years old.

_I was home alone practicing the piano for my lesson the next week when I decided to find a different song to play. And the song I found you needed to sing along to, or it wouldn't sound right or so I thought. So, I played and sang and when I was done, I heard clapping. I turned around and saw magnus, alec, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, my mom, Jon and Luke my mom's boyfriend. All I could think was oh my god. No, please tell me this is not happening. And Jon was the first to speak. "where have you been hiding this voice. Clary with that kind of voice you can become a pop star. We already new you were good at playing the guitar and the piano." "we should start a band; you can sing, and Simon can play the drums and alec you know the guitar right and I can play the piano or the guitar. We should do this." Said Jace. And I started to freak out and screamed "no I can't do this. I am going out for a walk." I stormed out of the house. And ended up at the big three at the park at sat under there for about an hour. After that I went back home._

The year after I sat down under that same old three to think

_I sat and thought about everything that was going on in my life. I have gotten a crush on Jace but was dating Sebastian that don't even like. I just accepted when he asked me out and that was three months ago. And alec had brought up the idea to form a band again this time I was cooler about it and didn't say no right away. but said that I would think about it. So here I am under the big three thinking and I was about to go back home when magnus come up to me and said, "Clary can I talk to you." "sure magnus" I said. "I think you should say yes to the band idea. Think about it this way you won't be alone on stage if you ever get there and you can hang out with the boys all the time. So please say yes." He said. "well on one condition." I said, "anything biscuit." He said. "I want you and Jon to be our managers and Isabelle can be our stylist" I said. "of course, but only if I can help with the styling some time." He said. "magnus you really think that the boys want as much glitter as you have on. But I would love to have you as our second stylist and our manager." I said. After that I hugged him, and we went back home to tell the news. _

They were all very happy and we started right away. A year later I had my first heartbreak and Isabelle was there for me.

_I had been crying on my bed for what felt like hours when I heard a knock on my door and in come Isabelle with a ton of different movies. And ice cream. "come on clary lets watch a lot of movies and forget all about that stupid guy. I have heard that ice cream might help. And if that won't help, I will tell you secret. And you can tell me one of yours." She said. "fine but please don't tell anyone of the guys about this." I said. "well I am pretty sure they already know but don't worry about that. Tonight, is our girl's night without any annoying boys." She said. And popped in one of the movies in my DVD player. We watched around three movies and ate some ice cream. "tell me what happened." She said after the third movie was done. "well you know how I have been dating Sebastian for about a year. Well last night I found out that he has been cheating on me with Kaelie for the last four months, so I broke up with him today at lunch. After that I ran home and has been crying all day after that." I said "well forget about that idiot he never deserved you anyways. But I promised you a secret so here I goes. I have had a crush on Simon for the last year or so." She said. "well why don't you do anything about it. I am sure that he likes you to. And know it is my turn. I only started to date Sebastian to see if Jace would care." I said. "wait you have a crush on Jace and now you are here crying over that cheating bastard." She said. "well yes but I started to have feelings for Sebastian too." I said, "well if it is any help, I think that you and Sebastian was a very odd couple." The rest of the night we talked about a million things and watched more movies._

After that night I wrote my first song ever that we would play for people. I had written many songs before that. But I have never showed anyone them. When I was fifteen, I had a talk with Jon in the kitchen about were we should play our first gig. When our mom come in and told us some pretty big news

"_honey I told my friend about how you and your friend have a band. And he told me that he knows the club owner of Pandemonium and that they were looking for a new band to play. And here is the good news they want you to play next Friday for them to see if they like you. And if it goes well you can play there once a month." My mom said. "mom that is great news when do we have to be there next Friday." I said and hugged my mom. "directly after school" said my mom_

The next week on Friday we went there and played on of our own songs that I had written. They said that they loved it and we began playing there over the next fem months. The day after my sixteenth birthday we all went out to celebrate when alec had this crazy idea

"_here to our own little Clary to think that you are now sixteen years old." Said Jon. And we all cheered and toasted for me. "hey guys I have an idea to get more fans. We can post a video on YouTube, like a music video. We can choose one of your new songs Clary the one about love and heartbreaks." Alec said. I was about to say no when Jace said "don't look like that clary it will be a great opportunity. And I know which song we should choose." "yes, I love the idea. Let's do it. Izzy can pick the outfits and I know someone with a camera who can film it and magnus can write a script around the song. And Jon can help magnus." Said Simon. "fine which song" I said after hearing how exited Simon was. "that new song I heard you playing for Izzy last night, I don't know the name of it." Said Jace. Nope, nope, nope never in a billion years I can't play that song in front of people or the person, the song is about might know it is him, but the problem is that he apparently already has heard it. "I love that song. I think she called it `you belong with me`. I didn't know you where there hearing the song." Said Izzy. Not helping Izzy. "well me and Jon was playing some games in his room when we heard the song and we both loved it. So pretty please clary lets play the song." Jace said. "fine but just know that I hat all of you." _

So, we went back to my place where I played the song for everyone and we filmed a video and posted it online and got a few clicks. About a half a year and many more videos later I got an email from a record label here in New York and we meet up with them and got a contract with them and we made our first album. And about a year later I was in the kitchen alone making a sandwich and my mom came in and told me about that she and Luke was getting married. And half year later we where at there wedding where there happened a lot of things.

"_do you Jocelyn Fairchild take Lucian Graymark to be your lawfully and loving husband" said the priest. "I do" said my mom. "and do you Lucian Graymark take Jocelyn Fairchild to be your lawfully and loving wife" said the priest. "I do" said Luke "then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Said the priest. And Luke kissed my mom and everyone in the church cheered. And the couple went down the aisle with me and my brother close behind. We all stood outside the church talking. "mom I am so happy for you and Luke." I said and hugged my mom. "thank you. Can I take a picture off all of you?" My mom asked us. "of course, Jocelyn. It would be an honour" said alec. And the rest of us nodded our heads. "okay I want clary at the bench with Jace and Simon on either side of her and behind Jace I want alec and beside him I want magnus then Isabelle then Jonathan. And I want a big smile on all of your faces." My mom said. And we did as we where told. After the photo was taken, we all went to the venue where the party was being held. "we would like to invite clary Fairchild on too the stage." Said my mom after the dinner was done. So, I went up and got a microphone and said. "hello everyone as you might know I am Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter and I would like to say a few words and after I will sing you a song about love. So, where do I begin well, I love you mom and I am very happy that you could find such a nice man after dad left us. You have always been so supportive about my career choice believing that the band might one day become a big deal and we are almost there. And Luke I have known you for about ten years and you have been a very big deal in my life and more importantly you have become a father to me saying everything right helping me when I had any sort of problem in school or my relationships and helped me when me and Izzy almost stopped being friends over a very dumb thing and you told me to listen to what she has to say. So, I hope that maybe one day I will have a relationship like yours. I love both of you. The song I am about to sing is called `love story` " And I got a guitar from someone and began playing the song. _

"_well that was a beautiful song Clary. Next up we have my son Jonathan who would like to say a few things." Said my mom after I was done with the song and had sat down again. "well I just want to congratulate the both of you. And don't worry I wont sing or play anything." We all laughed at this knowing that Jon had absolutely no musical bone is his body. "but I would like to say a few things about love that I have learned from Luke. If you like somebody just tell them they might feel the same way and if they don't then you don't have to wonder anymore. I am looking at you Simon and alec just tell them. And if you have found that special someone make sure that they know that you are serious in your relationship and that you care about them. And finally, don't cheat. My sister can tell you what it feels like to get cheated on." Jon said and went down to sit down. "well that was all know we are going to dance." Said Luke. The rest of the night we all danced and had fun _

The day after I found out that Simon had finally asked Izzy out. And magnus had asked alec out for the fifth time and finally alec said yes. It would take half a year before I asked Jace out and he said yes. And that brings us today just days after we released our second album and the sales has been good. So, we are going on tour. 


End file.
